Alas de Cristal
by Andreaeb182
Summary: -Aunque es algo decepcionante, porque toda la vida te vi futuro como bibliotecaria que como cantante callejera-Disculpa que no cumpla todas tus expectativas sobre mi existencia, Malfoy. Andrea Black M.D Productions Presents... Dramione XD
1. Capitulo 1

_**Andrea entra cargada de paquetes envueltos en papel de regalo y los deja caer pesadamente al suelo, para luego mirarles con una sonrisa. Detrás de ella aparece un pequeño cargando una cajita pequeña de dulces, con una gran sonrisa.**_

_**-Bienvenidos a este nuevo fic. Espero que sea de su agrado y que lo disfruten mucho. Se llama Alas de Cristal, ya que… bueno, mejor no lo digo.- saluda Andrea con una sonrisa, mientras se sienta en el suelo y toma al pequeño entre sus brazo, para luego sentarlo sobre sus piernas. -Este es un fic que escribí para ser originalmente un oneshot, pero la idea se tornó demasiado confusa como para poder plasmarla en un solo capitulo, por lo que nació una historia larga.- comenzó a explicar Andrea, mientras acariciaba el cabello del pequeño. -Ahh, para los que no lo conocen, este pequeño es mi hijo Eriol.- presentó, mientras señalaba al pequeño niño de tres años, de cabello negro, piel pálida y hermosos ojos azules. -Es mi pequeño amor, y el hijo de Sirius y yo.- añadió para luego depositar un beso en la cabecita del menor, que rió alegre.**_

_**-Ando algo atareada, ya que en Colombia estamos en Amor y amistad, que en otros países se podría traducir como un San Valentín, solo que en Septiembre.- explicó Andrea, mientras miraba los regalos y una gota aparecía en su rostro.**_

_**-Bueno, he de advertirles un par de cosas. Sé que el principio se les hará extraño el que Draco se comporte así, pero tiene su justificación. La cual iré dando poco a poco, ya que si no arruino la trama del fic.- dijo Andrea, mientras abría un paquete de chocolate amargo y tomaba uno para llevárselo a la boca, cuando este es arrebatado por el menor, que se lo comió de inmediato. Sonrió con ternura, antes de continuar. –Y la canción que aparece en este capitulo se llama, Platónico y es del grupo "Los de Adentro".- continuó explicando, para luego llevarse una mano al mentón y recordar algo. **_

_**-Se me olvidaba. Este fic va dedicado a mi amiga Alejandra, a quien le prometí un oneshot… que terminó siendo un fic largo. Espero que sea de tu agrado, amiga. Además de que ya saben que Harry Potter y Co. pertenecen a J. K Rowling, excepto Sirius Black, que es mi esposo desde hace mas de un mes.- dijo Andrea con una sonrisa, mientras se colocaba de pie, y dejaba al menor de pie en el suelo, para luego recoger los paquetes. -Bueno, mis queridos lectores y amigos, he de irme. Sirius me espera y aún tengo compras que hacer. Nos vemos, Bye.- se despidió, para luego dejar la habitación, tomando la mano del pequeño Eriol. **_

* * *

**Alas de Cristal  
**

**Capitulo No.1**

* * *

Se apoyó en el barandal y echó su peso hacia delante, dejándose desordenar el cabello por el viento y observando atentamente a toda la ciudad que se alzaba ante sus ojos. Suspiró y se echó un poco para atrás, apoyando un brazo sobre el barandal y recostando su cara sobre esa mano. Observó cuidadosamente los vehículos movilizarse por las calles y las personas, que como hormigas, andaban por todas partes, aparentemente siguiéndose unas a otras.

¿Así se verían ellos también? Se preguntó en silencio mientras esperaba a que aparecieran sus acompañantes. Levantó los ojos un poco, aún sin perder su relajada posición y miró hacia el cielo. Las nubes estaban graciosamente grises, pero al parecer esa tarde no llovería. Había algo en su interior que le decía que el cielo no se descargaría ese día. Además, el vestido de verano que tenía no podría soportar la intromisión de la lluvia.

Apenas tenía la varita en su poder, la nota que había ocasionado todo esto y su dinero con ella, ya que hasta la identificación se le había quedado en casa por lo apresurado de la misiva y la aparente urgencia que mostraba. Agradecía el poder llevar la varita amarrada a su muslo, dado a lo extraño que sería ver a una joven de su edad andar por la calle con un palo de madera en su mano.

En la mano libre, la nota jugueteaba entre sus dedos, moviéndose también con la dirección del viento. En un instante, casi se escapa de su prisión, para luego ser fuertemente agarrada. Cambiando de postura, se irguió completamente de nuevo y siguió observando el paisaje que lentamente cambiaba ante sus ojos, tornándose más anaranjado y un tanto más rosa también.

Giró su rostro y notó que estaba sola. La gente se había desaparecido de aquel lugar hace tiempo, sin que ella lo notara realmente. Supuso que tendrían mejores cosas que hacer que quedarse parados frente al barandal de aquel mirador. Pero era una lastima, la vista era maravillosa y casi podías ver el esplendor nocturno que destilaba Londres en su totalidad.

La espera se estaba tornando aburrida y tediosa, dado que no tenía nada con que combatirla. No tenía ningún libro consigo, y su reproductor de música había quedado relegado en el escritorio de su cuarto. Pero aún así, decidió que la música podría amenizar la espera.

Mirando a todos lados, y comprobando que no había nadie cerca o al menos, lo suficientemente cerca como para escucharle o verle cantar, comenzó. Pensando realmente, cual canción podría armonizar con ese efímero instante de apacible soledad y tranquilidad, se decidió por una vieja y olvidada balada de The Beatles. Luego de ello, quiso cambiar un poco el género y comenzó a cantar aquella canción que escuchó en la radio hacía pocos días. Era bastante triste, pero le había encantado desde el primer momento. Carraspeando un poco, comenzó a cantarla.

_El ser platónico ya murió_

_Cogió sus alas y sobrevoló_

_Por nubes negras y mares azules_

_Y el ser herido otra conoció_

_Y entre sus risas el se refugio_

_Y encontró el cielo vagando en sus nubes_

_Y empezó a amar al estar_

_Ganando a su rival_

_En el mismo juego del amor_

_Del cual el no saldrá perdedor_

_Cuando del cielo su santo callo_

_El bello ángel con el se esfumo_

_Y el se mortal solo y triste ha quedado_

_Ha llorado lágrimas de cristal_

_Que nadie ve y solo el sentirá_

_Ya que lo bello se fue de sus manos_

_Ya cansado y en resignación_

_De su motivación se alejo_

_Esto me ha causado gran dolor_

_Porque ese ser herido soy yo_

_Platónico_

_Un espontáneo_

_Platónico  
amor volcánico_

_Ángel divino el lo recordara_

_Ella por siempre será su ideal_

_Y ella se quedara sin enterarse_

_Que un ser herido a ella la amo_

_Ángel platónico ella se volvió_

_Como la otra algo inalcanzable_

_En silencio el conquistara_

_A una ángel que por ángel dejo_

_Finalmente dije la verdad_

_Verdad que solo el ser la vivió_

_Platónico_

_Un espontáneo_

_Platónico  
amor volcánico_

_Y del cielo no caerá_

_Y el se resigna a olvidar_

_Frecuentemente esta_

_Perdido en otro lugar _

Había cerrado sus ojos y simplemente sentido en viento rozar su piel, mientras las palabras emergían de su boca y el corazón lentamente marcaba el compás de la melodía. Abrió sus ojos al escuchar aplausos y se sorprendió de no sentir a nadie llegar. Ruborizada y muda, intentó ignorar a cualquiera que fuese. Fijó sus ojos en el cielo y vio como lentamente el sol terminaba por desaparecer, dejando un recorrido naranja en el cielo, dejando su huella de su lento y brillante día.

Escuchó pasos acercándose mientras los aplausos continuaban y nuevamente su rostro se tornó carmín. Suspiró profundo, pensando que se trataba de alguno de los chicos y haciendo desaparecer el intenso rubor que la vergüenza había provocado en ella, se giró para encarar a la persona que la había mantenido esperando por casi dos horas.

* * *

Sintió su rostro perder el color y sus tobillos temblar por un instante, antes de que su ceño se frunciera y su boca se apretara hasta casi convertirse en una línea. Observó a la persona que dejaba lentamente de aplaudir y lo miró fijamente en silencio, mientras cruzaba sus brazos y lo miraba a los ojos. Mirando fijamente a esos ojos color tormenta.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Malfoy?- preguntó la joven, tratando de que su voz sonara lo más impersonal posible.

-Eso mismo podría haberte preguntado yo a ti, Granger.- comenzó a decir el rubio, mientras caminaba hacia ella con ese andar seguro que lo caracterizaba en un pasado y que casi había perdido por un tiempo, hasta quedar apoyado en el barandal, junto a ella. -Pero luego de escucharte cantar, supongo que estas buscando el sustento del día a día. Aunque es algo decepcionante, porque toda la vida te vi más futuro como bibliotecaria que como cantante callejera- continuó hablando Draco sin prestarle atención a la expresión enojada de la castaña, ya que sus ojos estaban fijos en el paisaje de Londres y en los últimos rayos de sol. Estaba viendo el crepúsculo.

-Disculpa que no cumpla todas tus expectativas sobre mi existencia, Malfoy.- masculló Hermione con todo el sarcasmo que tenía, notando que ni siquiera afectaba al rubio. -Además, a ti que…-comenzó a decir cuando sintió la fría mano del joven cubrirle la boca.

-Cállate por un segundo, Granger. Y disfruta del espectáculo.- dijo Draco, sin despegar sus ojos del paisaje. -No todos los días tienes la oportunidad de ver un crepúsculo, y mucho menos conmigo.-terminó de decir, mientras soltaba la boca de la castaña, quien soltó un bufido contrariado.

-¿Y se supone que eso es un honor?- preguntó nuevamente usando el sarcasmo, para notar como el rubio la ignoraba por completo. Decidió hacerle caso por esa vez, al notar que el no iba a contestar y se maravilló con lo que veía. Los edificios se veían preciosos y el cielo estaba de un color entre naranja, rosado y violeta. Se quedó mirando el cielo, hasta que se tornó negro y las estrellas comenzaban a salpicar toda la bóveda celeste. Fue allí que se recordó que había estado todo el tiempo acompañada por el Slytherin.

-Por supuesto que era un honor. No todos los días te puedes jactar de pasar tiempo conmigo, Granger.- respondió Draco mirándola con una sonrisa que, extrañamente, no se veía burlona. Ella lo observó en silencio por unos segundos antes de asentir en silencio, para luego dar media vuelta y comenzar a caminar. La habían dejado plantada. -¿Para donde vas, Granger?- preguntó Draco junto a ella. La castaña lo miró enojada y algo contrariada. ¿Cuándo carajo se había movido y porque ella no lo había sentido?

-A ningún lugar que deba importarte, Malfoy.- contestó Hermione a la defensiva, mientras seguía caminando. Draco, dando una simple zancada, logró adelantarla y pararse frente a ella, impidiéndole el paso. Hermione soltó un bufido y llevó una mano a la falda de su vestido, justo donde estaba su varita, mientras que zapateaba el suelo con impaciencia. -¿Qué quieres, Malfoy? Por merlín, déjame ir en paz.- dijo la castaña, exasperada y mirándolo fijamente, mientras notaba como una sonrisa aparecía en el rostro del él.

-Bueno, dado el caso que acudiste a mi cita, creo que sería descortés dejarte marchar tan prontamente, sin haber tenido la oportunidad de dejarte disfrutar de mi presencia.- respondió Draco mientras se encogía de hombros y la miraba divertido, notando como ella soltaba una maldición en voz baja.

-¿Así que fuiste tú el idiota que me mandó esa nota y me dejó esperando por dos horas?- preguntó Hermione, notablemente enojada mientras lo fulminaba con sus ojos cafés. Draco soltó una carcajada que enojó aún más a la castaña, que logró escabullirse y seguir caminando.

-Calma esos arranques, Granger.- dijo Draco con tranquilidad, al momento de alcanzarla. -Que necesito hablar contigo.- completó mientras la agarraba por la muñeca y la detenía. Hermione enarcó una ceja, mientras miraba su mano siendo apresada por la fría mano de él. Intentó soltarse de su agarre, pero este se tornó más fuerte, claro sin llegar a lastimarla. Esa verdad la golpeó duro.

Suspirando derrotada, levantó la vista y se encontró con la mirada fija de él.

-Habla Malfoy, que no tengo toda la noche, como para intentar perderla contigo.- apuró la joven, mientras seguía mirándolo fijamente. Draco enarcó una ceja en silencio con una sonrisa que mostraba su diversión ante las palabras de ella, para luego simplemente asentir.

-Sé que al final de la noche, no dirás lo mismo.- respondió con arrogancia. –Además, sabía que la curiosidad podría contigo Granger. Eres muy predecible.-Añadió en tono conspirador, para luego soltar una carcajada ante la mirada ofendida y enojada de la joven. Sin mirar a ningún lado y sin importarle quien los estuviera viendo, Draco se apareció, llevándose a la castaña con él antes de que esta pudiera siquiera abrir la boca para replicar.

* * *


	2. Capitulo 2

-Hola otra vez. Aquí estoy luego de terminar mi primer fic en HP, el cual es un HHr.- saludó Andrea mientras aparecía por la puerta con el pequeño Eriol en brazos. -He decidido actualizar un poco este fic, que está algo olvidado y es divertido escribirlo. Aunque también me ha dado muchos dolores de cabeza en cierta escena.- continuó mientras se colocaba en el centro. -Ahora mismo no tengo mucho tiempo, ando de paso porque tengo un parcial pasado mañana de Semiología y he de estudiar.- dijo mientras soltaba un suspiro. -Ya saben que H.P es de J.K. Rowling, y que Sirius Black es mío desde hace varios meses. Este anillo lo confirma.- sentencía Andrea mostrando la alianza matrimonial. -Pero lo demás es imaginación mía. Bueno, luego les cuento del bautizo de Eriol y la reprienda que le dí a Draco por darle tanto dulce a Eriol. Vomitó dos veces. ¬¬- dijo Andrea medio enojada, para luego suspirar. -En fin, nos vemos luego, Bye.- sentencia mientras se pierde nuevamente entre las sombras con el niño en brazos.

**

* * *

Alas de Cristal**

**Capitulo No.2

* * *

  
**

Se separó inmediatamente del rubio, poniendo varios pasos de distancia entre ellos. Escuchó su risa masculina inundar el lugar, amplificándose por el eco.

-¿Eres idiota o qué?- preguntó enseguida, intentando neutralizar el sonido de la risa de Draco. -Alguien pudo habernos visto, imbécil.- espetó mientras se cruzaba de brazos y observaba al heredero de los Malfoy.

-Tranquilízate Granger. Ningún muggle estaba en ese parque.- respondió con tranquilidad, ignorando los insultos de la castaña, mientras hacia un gesto de indiferencia con las manos, como si ese asunto no fuera importante.

-¿Y se puede saber como estás tan seguro de ello?- preguntó Hermione con el rostro sonrojado de la rabia contenida y manteniendo los brazos cruzados.

-Por supuesto, Granger. Aunque no quieras reconocer en voz alta que mi coeficiente intelectual está a un nivel semejante y hasta por encima del tuyo, no quiere decir que no sepas que tomé las medidas necesarias para que ningún muggle se acercara a esa zona.- respondió Draco con naturalidad, haciendo que la joven lo mirara fijamente, antes de soltar una irónica carcajada.

-¿Hablas en serio? ¿Coeficiente intelectual semejante o mayor al mío? Esa es la mayor tontería que he escuchado en mi vida- dijo Hermione luego de calmar su risa, haciendo que el rubio enarcara una ceja.

-Me decepcionas Granger. Yo no te he insultado como para que vengas a dudar de mi capacidad mental. Sobretodo cuando tú fuiste la que al parecer no utilizó sus neuronas al meterse con el retardado de Weasley. Pero cada uno sabe lo que hace.- respondió Draco negando con la cabeza, para luego simplemente sonreír tranquilamente.

-Eso no viene al caso, Malfoy.- gruñó entre dientes la castaña. -Lo que hubo entre Ron y yo no es de tu incumbencia.- dijo Hermione mirándolo seriamente, notando como milimétricamente la ceja de Draco se había levantado por un instante.

-Tienes razón. La comadreja no es de mi incumbencia.- comenzó a decir Draco al tiempo que comenzaba a caminar hacia donde estaba la joven, quien inmediatamente se descruzó los brazos y palpó el contorno de su varita. Draco ignoró el gesto, y pasó junto a la joven para luego caminar tranquilamente hacia la puerta que se encontraba tras de ella. El rubio colocó una mano sobre la perilla de la puerta y la giró lentamente, para luego abrirla. -Pero tú si.-añadió Draco antes de salir de la habitación. Hermione se quedó quieta escuchando los pasos del joven resonar por el pasillo, mientras las últimas palabras que el había pronunciado eran procesadas por su mente.

_Pero tú si._

* * *

Iba caminando tranquilamente por el pasillo del lugar, con una sonrisa arrogante en su semblante. Observó a pocos metros frente de si, las escaleras que ascendían al siguiente piso. Se acercó calmadamente a las escaleras y se detuvo un instante. En ese momento, unos apresurados pasos comenzaron a escucharse. Su sonrisa se amplió. La primera parte estaba hecha, ahora solo falta ver si las demás también se lograrían llevar a cabo sin inconvenientes.

* * *

-Malfoy.- lo llamó al verlo al inicio de las escaleras, subiendo los primeros escalones. El rubio se detuvo, pero no se giró a encararla. Bufando irritada, se acercó a donde se encontraba él, y para su desagrado, vio como él comenzaba a caminar nuevamente, invitándola en silencio a seguirlo.

Subieron varias escaleras hasta llegar al tercer piso de la casona, donde el rubio se detuvo tranquilamente y comenzó a caminar por un pasillo. Exasperada Hermione comenzó a mirar a todas partes y cuando no aguantó el silencio, bufó.

-¿Granger?-preguntó Draco sin detenerse.

-¿Dónde me has traído, Malfoy?- preguntó Hermione inmediatamente, sintiendo cierta familiaridad con el lugar.

-Estamos en la residencia Black.- respondió Draco con simpleza, aún caminando.

-Eso es imposible, yo conozco…-comenzó a replicar la castaña, con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Sirius Black no fue el único Black de la familia por si no lo sabías, Granger. Mi madre también lo es.- cortó el joven de inmediato, pero sin molestarse en detenerse a discutirlo. -Y esta era la casa de sus padres.-añadió como explicación a la pregunta no formulada de Hermione.

Siguieron caminando hasta que Draco se detuvo frente a una puerta y la abrió lentamente. Entró a la alcoba y se sentó en un sillón que estaba cerca de la puerta. Hermione permanecía de pie en el marco de la puerta observando asombrada la decoración del lugar. Era una habitación decorada con colores suaves, y arreglada especialmente para una dama. La cama de dos plazas y doseles se veía realmente cómoda, además de la vista que daba el ventanal de la habitación, el cual la iluminaba por completo. Posó sus ojos en los muebles de madera finamente escogidos y admitió, en silencio y para si misma solamente, que la alcoba era preciosa. Luego de unos segundos en silencio, escuchó un carraspeó y se giró para ver al rubio, quien permanecía impasible en el sillón.

-Bienvenida a tu nueva habitación por los próximos siete días, Granger. Espero que sea de tu completo agrado.-soltó Draco con una sonrisa que aparentaba ser inocente, pero que distaba mucho de serlo.

-¡¿Qué?!- casi gritó Hermione al tiempo que se agarraba del marco de la puerta.

-Lo que oíste, Granger. Esta será tu cuarto durante tu estancia en la Mansión Black.-respondió tranquilamente Draco todavía con su sonrisa.

-Imposible Malfoy. Yo no me pienso quedar en este lugar por más tiempo.- contradijo Hermione mientras entraba a la habitación y se acercaba a donde permanecía el rubio sentado, pero alejada por poco más de un metro.

-Lamento informarte Granger, que estás muy equivocada con respecto al tiempo de tu estadía en este lugar.- respondió Draco mirándola fijamente, pero con esa sonrisa que irritaba a la castaña. -Tú no te podrás ir hasta que esos siete días hayan pasado.- añadió con tono solemne, mientras la miraba seriamente.

-Esto es rapto, Malfoy.- señaló la castaña en medio de un gruñido al notar la mirada seria del ojigris, que luego relajó su rostro y simplemente le miró burlón. Draco chasqueó la lengua, mientras comenzaba a negar con ligeros movimientos de cabeza.

-Granger, Granger, Granger. La pequeña e inocente Granger.- comenzó a decir con voz suave. -Para que esto se tratase de un rapto, debí haberte traído en contra de tu voluntad y sin previo conocimiento y aceptación.- continuó diciendo con tranquilidad, ignorando el bufido hecho por la castaña. -Pero este no es nuestro caso, ya que tú aceptaste acompañarme, ya que no te resistías a la curiosidad. Querías saber sobre mi propuesta.- completó mirándola fijamente y con sus ojos centelleando de diversión y burla.

-Cállate, Malfoy.- dijo Hermione mientras colocaba ambas manos a la altura de sus caderas, haciendo enarcar una ceja del rubio. -Yo nunca acepté venir contigo a este lugar, Hurón.- espetó con rabia contenida.

-Otra vez con los insultos. Esperaba más de ti, Granger.- comenzó a hablar Draco con teatralidad. -Pero bueno. Eso no importa mucho en este momento.- añadió con exasperante tranquilidad. -Deberías calmarte un poco, Granger. Te va a dar un ataque si sigues así.- agregó Draco al tiempo que se colocaba de pie, haciendo que la joven retrocediera un paso y dejara su postura. -Descansa un poco. Duerme una siesta o lee un libro. En fin, has lo que quieras, pero tranquilízate.- continuó hablando mientras comenzaba a caminar rumbo a la puerta. -Tienes mala cara, y tal vez durmiendo se te quite ese mal humor. Te veré en la cena que es en hora y media, por lo que si vas a dormir asegúrate de arreglarte esa melena. Aquí no es necesario mimetizarte con el símbolo de tu casa, Granger.- concluyó mientras llegaba al marco de la puerta y lo atravesaba, para luego tomar entre sus dedos el pomo de la puerta y cerrarlo con suavidad.

Esperó afuera unos segundos y escuchó una maldición desde el interior de la habitación. Sonrió, mientras llenaba sus pulmones con aire y se preparaba para aguantar la carcajada que pugnaba por salir.

-Por cierto Granger, se me olvidó comentarte que esta casa tiene una serie de encantamientos que no permiten que te aparezcas en su perímetro. Así que leona, te tocó resignarte.- dijo lo suficientemente alto como para asegurarse que la castaña lo escuchara al otro lado de la puerta. Sonrió al escuchar un sonido que podría pasar por un rugido y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo. Tenía unos asuntos que resolver antes de que Granger volviera a requerir de su tiempo.

* * *

Escuchó pasos acercándose a la puerta. Apoyó su rostro sobre el dorso de sus manos y sonrió al notar como la puerta se abría, dando paso a su invitada. Le invitó en silencio a tomar asiento, mientras la seguía con la mirada fija en ella y en su expresión enojada.

-¿Ya te cansaste de intentar irte de este lugar, Granger? Creí conveniente darte hora y media para que te percataras de la realidad de tu presencia en esta casa.-dijo Draco con burla, mientras seguía sonriendo tranquilamente, notando como las mejillas de ella se inflaban y enrojecían imperceptiblemente, junto al tic que apareció en su ojo izquierdo por unos segundos. La vio caminar decidida hasta quedar sentada en el asiento frente a él en la mesa y fulminarlo con la mirada.

-¿Tenías que enviar a un elfo a buscarme, Malfoy?- preguntó con rabia contenida, ignorando la pregunta anteriormente formulada. Draco se encogió en hombros y simplemente la continuó observando detalladamente, plenamente conciente de que eso la molestaba más.

-Bueno Granger, estoy completamente seguro que tú solita podrías encontrar el camino hasta este lugar.- dijo con palpable ironía en su voz.

-Creo que nos habríamos ahorrado todo esto si tú no me hubieras raptado.- contraatacó Hermione, mientras lo fulminaba con sus orbes cafés.

-Olvídate de la tonta idea de que te rapté.- comenzó a decir Draco en tono serio. -Mejor concéntrate en comer tranquila y callada, para que luego hablemos de los temas que nos interesan.- sentenció Draco para luego hacer una ligera señal con la cabeza. En ese instante el joven retomó su postura erguida y comenzó a servirse de los platos que habían aparecido en la gran mesa. Hermione observaba todo con cuidado y completamente absorta en sus cavilaciones, las cuales siempre la llevaban al mismo frustrante punto. No sabía porqué Draco Malfoy la había mandado a llamar y mucho menos, porque la tenía retenida en la casa de su madre. Pero podía estar completamente segura de que pronto lo sabría.

* * *

-Flevus.- llamó Draco, para luego escuchar el sonido de una aparición. -Limpia ahora la mesa.- dijo Draco al elfo domestico, que inmediatamente hizo una pronunciada reverencia y comenzó a limpiar todo el lugar. En eso escuchó un gruñido y se giró para ver la expresión enojada de la castaña. -¿Qué?- preguntó mientras enarcaba una ceja. Vio como los colores comenzaban a subir en sus mejillas y sus ojos brillaban. Ahí venía otra explosión de orgullo gryffindoriano. Bravo por los leones y su estupido proceder explosivo.

-¿Qué se supone que fue eso?- preguntó Hermione con ira controlada. Draco la observó unos segundos en silencio y simplemente sonrió de medio lado.

-¿Realmente esperas una respuesta, Granger?- preguntó en tono cantarín, sabiendo que eso la haría enojar. Pero si esa pequeña bomba llena de orgullo y terquedad hacia causas tontas deseaba explotar, mejor hacerlo rápido y controlado. Al fin y al cabo quería concluir con la etapa de los insultos de ella para hablar de otros asuntos más relevantes.

-¿Cómo puedes tener más de un elfo domestico a tu disposición? No entiendes que estás esclavizándolos.- chilló Hermione completamente enojada, mientras lo atravesaba con los ojos, lo cual hizo reír a Draco. Una risa que se escuchó demasiado bien para lo que la joven se tenía que admitir internamente.

-¿Esclavizarlos?- repitió entre risas. -Aquí nadie es esclavo, Granger. Ellos están aquí porque quieren.- comenzó a decir mientras dejaba de reír y posaba sus ojos grises con total seriedad en ella. -Porque es su decisión y yo no voy a ir contra su conveniencia y mi conveniencia solo porque a una molesta gryffindor se le de por creerse heroína de los pobres y desprotegidos elfos que quieren seguir trabajando para mí.- concluyó mirándola con advertencia. La joven estuvo a punto de abrir la boca cuando el simplemente levantó una mano y la mandó a callar, para exasperación de ella. -Y no quiero hablar más de esto Granger. Suficiente con la discusión sostenida durante la cena, como para que la continúes. Créeme, no te conviene seguir intentándolo si quieres que tu estadía en esta casa dure solamente una semana.- cortó Draco con serenidad, mientras tomaba una servilleta y limpiaba cualquier resto del postre de las comisuras de su boca.

Hermione bufó enojada, mientras se mordía la lengua. No estaba en posición de discutir con Draco, ya que tenía todas las de perder. Se sentía confundida y bastante desorientada al no poder reconocer esa enorme mansión como un lugar seguro. Además estaba el hecho de que al parecer únicamente estaba él y ella en ese lugar. Completamente solos. Ese pensamiento no la reconfortó mucho. ¿Quién sabe que estaría pasando por la mente del slytherin en el momento de planear como traerla a ese lugar?

* * *

-¿Deseas una copa, Granger?- preguntó Draco mientras se dirigía al bar que había en el estudio. Luego de terminar de degustar el postre, se habían levantado en silencio y caminado juntos hasta esa habitación en el segundo piso. Se giró para ver la expresión de su acompañante y la notó pensativa y ausente, por lo que carraspeó para sacarla de sus pensamientos.

-Agua estaría bien.- respondió obligándose a si misma a hablar. Draco asintió mientras servía tres vasos. El rubio caminó hasta la joven extendiéndole dos vasos, para luego regresar a buscar el suyo y sentarse frente al escritorio de madera que estaba allí. Sin más tomó un trago y notó como la castaña lo observaba interrogante y con una ceja enarcada, mientras olía ambos vasos. Uno contenía agua y el otro whisky de fuego.

-Créeme Granger, necesitaras algo más fuerte que agua cuando estemos conversando.- respondió Draco a la pregunta no formulada. -Pero si quieres tomar agua, ahí la tienes.- añadió mientras le señalaba el vaso que la joven sostenía en su mano izquierda. Hermione ignoró sus palabras y tomó un trago de agua, para luego mirarlo expectante. Se estaba aburriendo de todo ese protocolo que estaba armando Malfoy. Necesitaba sabe pronto la causa de su presencia en la Mansión Black y lo necesitaba ya.

-Granger.- murmuró Draco mientras se quedaba mirando el líquido ámbar de su vaso y como la luz de las lámparas le hacía formar reflejos en los demás objetos. -¿Qué tanto sabes de herencias y contratos familiares entre sangre puras?- preguntó el joven observando aún el vaso y con voz suave.

-Lo suficiente para entender que muchas nuevas ataduras se ceñirán sobre los herederos.- respondió Hermione mirando fijamente a Draco, que asentía en silencio y seguía moviendo su vaso, y sin despegar la vista del líquido.

-Estas en lo cierto, Granger. Esos contratos contienen muchas ataduras que son casi imposibles de esquivar.- afirmó Draco aún medio distraído en sus propios pensamientos.

-¿Y eso nos lleva a…?- preguntó Hermione tratando de concretar el asunto lo más pronto posible. Eso pareció despertar a draco de sus ensoñaciones, por lo que el dejó el vaso en el escritorio y cruzó sus brazos, para luego mirarla fijamente desde su lugar.

-El porque de tu presencia en este lugar, Granger.- dijo Draco con firmeza. -Te necesito, Granger. Estoy atado por un contrato de sangre y necesito escapar de él.-sentenció Draco notando como la joven se disponía a hablar. Luego de un instante en silencio, la carcajada de Hermione se escuchó en la habitación, haciendo que Draco frunciera el ceño.

-¿Y que te hace pensar que te ayudaré, Malfoy?- preguntó Hermione con una sonrisa sarcástica, a lo que recibió una idéntica por parte del rubio.

-No creo que estés en posición de discutir conmigo sobre ello, Granger. Aunque me decepciona el no encontrarme con el derroche de generosidad, justicia y amor por la lucha de causas nobles o casi pérdidas, que es casi lo mismo, de la cual ustedes, los gryffindor, se adjudican.- dijo Draco mirándola con fijeza, para luego sonreír tranquilamente, ante la mirada escéptica de Hermione. -Pero ya que al parecer te has olvidado de que eres inquilina de mi humilde hogar y lo más correcto sería ayudarme en esta situación, he de añadir que no puedes negarte a prestarme tu _desinteresada _ayuda, porque estas atada a mí. Tú me necesitas también.-concluyó Draco mirándola sonriente.

-Explícate, Malfoy.- murmuró Hermione conteniéndose ante la desfachatez del rubio, que tras de vaharla llevado a ese lugar en contra de su voluntad, le espetaba descaradamente que tenía que ayudarlo a solucionar alguno de sus problemas de niño rico.

-Sabes Granger, a pesar de todo lo sucedido con la guerra aún mantengo varios contactos de suma importancia en todo el mundo mágico. Y me he enterado de algunas cosas.- comenzó a decir mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba. -Se que has aplicado para una universidad en el mundo muggle y a la vez a una importante universidad mágica, pero tu solicitud ha sido rechazada por ambas partes, al igual que todas tus oportunidades de estudio y trabajo.- añadió Draco aún con una sonrisa en su semblante.

-¡Fuiste tú!- gritó iracunda Hermione mientras se levantaba y lo apuntaba con un dedo.

-Tranquilízate, Granger. Toma un poco de agua y relájate.- dijo Draco mientras le hacia levitar el vaso y se lo acercaba. Al ver que la joven le iba a contestar, se apresuró a hablar. -Y no, no fui yo el que impidió que consiguieras trabajo o te permitieran seguir siendo la sabelotodo que siempre has sido.- añadió notando como Hermione se removía aun enojada pero aceptaba el vaso y se tomaba su contenido de un solo trago para luego volver a sentarse.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver contigo?- preguntó enojada aún.

-Yo puedo solucionar todo eso. Hasta tu admisión en aquella universidad muggle.- comentó Draco, notando la mirada desconfiada de la castaña.

-¿Y como lograrías todo eso, Hurón?- preguntó Hermione con desconfianza.

-Sencillo, Granger. Un par de conversaciones con ciertos contactos y podría enviarte hasta al mismo fin del mundo a estudiar medimagia con las tribus más salvajes.- respondió Draco encogiéndose de hombros.

Hermione suspiró, la propuesta sonaba un tanto tentadora luego de hacer todos sus esfuerzos por entrar a una universidad de renombre sin tener que recurrir a la ayuda de sus amigos. Sabía que ellos le tenderían la mano, pero su orgullo no lo soportaría. No quería involucrar a Harry en ello, ya que para eso tendría que usar su titulo como el Joven-que-venció, lo cual le incomodaba demasiado al ojiverde. Peor aún había algo raro en todo lo que decía el rubio.

-¿Qué tendría que hacer, si llego a aceptar?- preguntó Hermione, tratando de encontrar todos los detalles antes de decidir. No sería insensata y se embarcaría en una travesía sin conocer los pormenores.

-Sabía que eras una persona sensata, Granger.- comentó Draco mientras se descruzaba de brazos, para luego tomar el vaso que reposaba en el escritorio y llevárselo nuevamente a los labios para beber otro trago. -Necesito que me ayudes a encontrar todas las fallas en un contrato lo más pronto posible. Tenemos casi dos semanas para hacerlo. Luego de ello, tendrás tu admisión a donde quieras.- sentenció Draco con seriedad.

-¿Cómo se que no me estas mintiendo?- preguntó perspicaz la joven, a lo que Draco bufó.

-Por Merlín, Granger. Si quieres hacemos un pacto de magia y sangre ahora mismo.- exclamó Draco mirándola con enojo. La situación lo estaba sacando de quicio, y eso que llevaba largo rato controlando sus impulsos. Hermione se sorprendió ante las palabras dichas por el rubio. De verdad debía estar desesperado como para sugerir algo así. Pero no era mala idea, así podría obligarlo a cumplir su parte del plan.

-De acuerdo, Malfoy. Hagamos el pacto.-Dijo Hermione mirándolo con fiereza. Draco asintió y sacó un pergamino de entre sus cosas y un bote de tinta junto con una pluma.

El rubio comenzó a escribir algo en el papel con rapidez, para luego al terminar tendérselo.

-Aquí tienes. Es algo corto, pero servirá. Para que no dudes de su veracidad léelo y hechízalo tu misma.- sentenció Draco mientras buscaba algo entre los cajones del escritorio. Hermione posó sus ojos sobre el pergamino y comenzó a leer.

_Londres, Noviembre 6 de 2000__. _

_Por medio del presente contrato, Draco Lucius Malfoy se compromete a ayudar a Hermione Jane Granger a entrar a cualquiera que sea la institución educativa o laboral que ella determine como apropiada, siempre y cuando, Hermione J. Granger se comprometa a hacer todo lo posible para encontrar un salvoconducto al contrato de herencia de la Familia Malfoy, o en su defecto a evitar que este se lleve a termino en un plazo de dos semanas a partir de la presente fecha. Las obligaciones de Draco Malfoy comenzaran a ser legales cumplido el primer plazo estipulado en el presente contrato. _

_Con aprobación y consentimiento, firman:_

Hermione leyó el corto pero sustancial contrato, notando la pulcra caligrafía del rubio. Se preguntó internamente como el rubio sabia su segundo nombre, pero lo dejo pasar por esa ocasión. Leyó una vez más para luego quedar satisfecha con el contrato, por lo que decidió hechizarlo de una vez, colocando diversos hechizos para que nadie más supiera de su existencia a menos que ambas partes estuvieran de acuerdo en hablar, además de que se dieran todas las consecuencias a quien lo quebrantara. Suspiró y levantó la mirada. El rubio la miraba fijamente, de pie, a menos de dos metros de distancia. Observó como el joven levantaba una pluma y se la extendía.

-Lo siento, Malfoy. Pero si quieres que firmes, tendrás que hacerlo tu primero.- sentenció la castaña mirando fijamente. Draco simplemente sonrió de medio lado y sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña y reluciente daga de plata con la que se hizo un corte en una de las yemas de sus dedos. Dejó que varias gotas escurrieran, para luego tomar otra pluma y llenarla con la sangre que brotaba de su herida. Hermione observó como el rubio le pedía en silencio el contrato, por lo que se lo extendió para que este firmara en el, plasmando su nombre con sangre, la cual brilló por unos segundos antes de quedar firmemente marcada en el papel y sin posibilidad de ser borrada.

-Tu turno, Granger.- dijo Draco extendiéndole la daga, mientras deja el contrato en el escritorio. La joven prontamente imitó la acción del rubio, para luego firmar con su propia sangre el mismo contrato. Luego de que ambos nombres se encontraran en este, se permitió doblarlo y mantenerlo fuertemente agarrado en una de sus manos.

-Supongo que no te importara que me quede con él, ¿verdad Malfoy?- Dijo Hermione en un tono falsamente dulce.

-Para nada.- respondió Draco que se veía extrañamente sonriente. Hermione frunció el ceño.

-Nadie puede saber de la existencia de este contrato, Malfoy. A menos que ambos acordemos en comentárselo a alguien, lo cual dudo mucho. Por lo que trata de mantener tu boca cerrada acerca de lo que sucedió esta noche, si no quieres que tu perfecto rostro vea las consecuencias.- sentenció Hermione mirándolo con superioridad, esperando una reacción completamente opuesta a la que recibiría.

Draco Malfoy acababa de estallar en una carcajada. Una muy masculina y sensual carcajada.

-Granger, Granger. La pequeña e inocente Granger. No te preocupes por ello, nadie sabrá de nuestro pequeño contrato.- respondió el rubio mientras dejaba de reír, pero una sonrisa aparecía en su semblante. -Más bien preocúpate tú por no abrir la boca.- sentenció mientras la miraba fijamente con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Qué quieres decir, Malfoy?- preguntó Hermione mirándolo con desconfianza.

-Bueno Granger, hay un detalle que se me olvidó comentarte.- murmuró Draco mientras servía otro vaso de whisky, ya que el suyo se había acabado. -Hasta ahora solo conozco una manera de eludir el contrato.- respondió Draco, haciendo que Hermione abriera sus ojos y lo viera con sorpresa.

-Si ya tienes una forma, ¿para que me necesitas?- preguntó la castaña, intentando entender.

-Verás, la única manera que puedo eludir el contrato es generando un heredero antes de que se cumpla el tiempo, o casándome. Pero no quiero ninguna de las dos, así que necesito de ti para que me ayudes a encontrar otra forma de escapar de este.- respondió Draco, para luego llevarse el vaso a los labios.

-¿Y que sucede si no encontramos una vía de escape? Yo solo me comprometí a hacer todo lo posible por…- comenzó a decir Hermione, para luego caer en cuenta en sus propias palabras. La sonrisa que había en el rostro del rubio se ensanchó.

-Exacto Granger. Estas obligada a ayudarme a escapar de ese contrato, sea cual sea la condición. Y si al finalizar semana y media no hemos encontrado otra manera tendrás que decidir entre concebir un heredero Malfoy, o casarte conmigo.- sentenció Draco con una sonrisa, para luego levantar el vaso hacia la castaña. -Te dije que necesitarías ese trago de whisky, Granger. Ahora, salud.- añadió Draco, mientras se llevaba el vaso nuevamente a los labios y bebía un poco más. Hermione permaneció con los labios entreabiertos y sin poder creer lo que había escuchado. Sus piernas temblaban y sin mucho esfuerzo, arrebató el vaso de las manos de Malfoy y se bebió lo que quedaba de un solo trago.

-Bueno Granger, te dejo para que descanses. En unos minutos vendrá Flevus a llevarte a tu alcoba. Espero que tengas unos dulces sueños.- se despidió Draco mientras caminaba a la salida del estudio, con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro. Todo iba de acuerdo al plan, y al cerrar la puerta escuchó un golpe seco. Lo más seguro es que la castaña se hubiera desmayado de la impresión. Negó suavemente en silencio. Tendría que buscar alguna forma de que su salud no menguara. Fuera la manera en que le ayudara, no le convenía para nada que ella no estuviese en uso de todas sus facultades. Escuchó un grito desesperado por parte de su invitada y sonrió nuevamente. Sería bastante entretenido ver a la joven poner todo su empeño en salir de la trampa legal en la que había querido atraparlo a él, y que sin saberlo, la había hecho presa a ella.


End file.
